Missing Magic Moments
by Hogwarts914
Summary: What really happened during the first Quidditch match? How did Sirius feel when he tried to break into Hogwarts? What else didn't we see in the books? Find out in this collection of missing moments from the books. Warning: Contains Spoilers for all books. Rating: T for future violent content. All pairings are canon.
1. A Letter For Miss Granger

**A/N: I know, I know. Why am I starting a new story when I already have one I need to work on. This was a just a plot bunny in my head that I had to do. **

**Now, what is this exactly? Well, I'm glad you asked. I will be taking different scenes from any of the books and putting them into little mini stories. Each one will be from a point of view other than Harry, and are mostly moments missing from the books.**

**Now first: How did Hermione get her letter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything recognizable.**

* * *

I'm used to the name-calling by now. Nerd, bookworm, geek, and, of course, my favorite, freak.

I couldn't help it. It isn't my fault books are so fascinating. They can bring you into worlds that are so amazing and well, magical that it can make you forget all of your worries. Did anyone else understand that? Nope.

As for freak, I honestly can not think of an excuse. Things just happen to me that shouldn't happen. When I was little, I accidentally made my mom's hair turn pink because I couldn't get a book I wanted. Another time, Missy Gardner was picking on me because of my overlarge teeth, and next thing I knew, she was covered in worms. It scared me sometimes. Why was this happening to me? Am I doing this without realizing it? Do I have some weird ability that no one else has? What if the other kids at school are right?

What if I am a freak?

* * *

"Hermione! Tea time, darling!" My mother's voice called from the kitchen.

"Be down in a minute, mum!" I shouted back. I placed my bookmark inside my copy of _War and Peace _by Leo Tolstoy. A brilliant read, by the way. I hopped off the bed and jumped down the stairs.

My parents were watching the telly, and chatting about the day's events. It was my birthday in a couple days, and I was ever so excited. My father promised to take me into London to go shopping. It was just two days away, but I couldn't wait!

"Hermione, your cup is on the counter," my father said, grabbing a biscuit from the plate.

I took my tea and sat down beside my mother. "How was school, darling?" she asked, taking a sip from her cup.

"It was fascinating! We learned so much," I replied enthusiastically. It was true, although I found it quite a shame that I seemed to be the only one listening to the lesson. When would people realize how important knowledge is?

"Any accidents?" my father turned to me. I cringed.

"Yes," I shrunk back a little.

"What happened?" Mother reached and grabbed my free hand with hers.

I sighed. I knew this would come up. "The teacher said that I couldn't read ahead, and that she would take points off if I did. She is always doing that, so I just got a bit mad. Her chair got stuck to her next time she sat down."

I heard my mother suppress a giggle. Yes, she never like Ms. Hauker. She said she was rude and had a horrible sense of taste. Personally, I agreed. It was so hard to learn with her flouncing around in neon pink scarves, headbands, and dresses, distracting me.

"As funny as that may be, you need to learn to control it, sweetie." Father said, sending a pointed look at my mother, who removed the small smile from her face.

"I know, dad," I tried. "But, I can't. No matter what, I always seem to lose control and cause some sort of chaos."

He softened. "I know. Maybe, we'll find someone who can help."

A knock sounded at the door. Placing his tea down onto the table, my father stood and went to open it.

"Now, who could that be?" my mother muttered.

We waited, and my father came back into the sitting room, with a woman in tow. She seemed a little bit old, her gray hair in a bun and wearing a long emerald green dress with long sleeves. She seemed strict, but kind at the same time, so I couldn't help but to trust her.

"Hermione, Jane, this is Minerva McGonagall," Father introduced. The woman, Ms. McGonagall, held out her hand for my mother to shake. When she did, she turned and gaze a small smile to me. I smiled back.

"Ms. McGonagall, please, sit," Mother said kindly.

"Now, you said you are here to speak to us about our Hermione?" Father started. Ms. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, I am. Currently, I am Deputy Headmistress of a very special school. A school for gifted children, such as you, Miss Granger," she explained.

"Gifted?" I said incredulously. She nodded.

"Yes, gifted," Ms. McGonagall offered me another smile.

"Excuse me," my mother cut in, "but what is this school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a fine institution for young witches and wizards like yourself who need to take control of their abilities." My head started to swim. Witch? Wizard? What on Earth was she talking about?

"Witch?" My mother gasped.

"Yes, now I am aware that the term has rather a bad reputation." My parents nodded. "However, in our world, and at Hogwarts, it does not hold such."

"But," I spoke up, my voice wavering, "I can't be a witch, magic is not real! It is just in stories like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ and _Cinderella_. Made up to be something small children can believe in." I couldn't believe it.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger. Magic is quite real." Ms. McGonagall took out what looked like a stick from seemingly nowhere. "For example," she said, before waving at at the end table.

Before my very eyes, it seemed to change. The legs shrunk and the body widened. Its color slowly shifted to a pink. A head sprouted from it, and pretty soon, a real live pig stood before me. I turned to my parents, who looked just as shocked as I felt.

"That was just a little bit of magic. Some that young Miss Granger could learn to do," Ms. McGonagall said, turning the pig back into a table and putting the stick away. "I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts, which is the skill of changing something into something else."

I was speechless. What just happened? Was there really an animal in our sitting room a couple of minutes ago? Magic sure did seem real now. Immediately, questions sprung into my head, along with doubt. "Ms. McGonagall?" I asked timidly.

Ms. McGonagall smiled again, "You may call me Professor. I daresay I am far to old for the title of Ms."

"Alright. Professor, How can you be sure that I am, well, a witch? With magic?" I had to get rid of my doubt.

Professor McGonagall shifted in her seat. "Ever since you were born, Miss Granger, Hogwarts has had your name on a list. This list has the names of all the magical children. But, if you are still having doubts, may me ask you a question?"

I nodded, and she continued. "Have you ever made something strange happen? When you were feeling strong emotions like fear or frustration?" I nodded. "Do those strange things usually inflict some sort of discomfort or strife on the people who cause these emotions?" I nodded again. "That is what is called accidental magic, Miss Granger. Every young witch or wizard experiences it before they go to school."

"So," my father interrupted, "All these weird incidents that have happened, are they really just this accidental magic you speak of?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. Suddenly, relief was sent in shock waves through my body. So, I wasn't a freak after all! There were other kids like me, who cause these strange things too! It all made so much sense now.

"Here, how about you read this?" Professor McGonagall said, handing me a yellowish envelope. There was a wax seal containing a lion, snake, badger, and eagle around an 'H'. There were words written in green ink.

_Ms H. Granger_

_The Bedroom by the Balcony_

_11 Jurren Road_

_London_

Wow, they even knew where my bedroom was! I opened it and read.

_Dr Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your answer no later than 19 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagll_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked up at Professor McGonagall. Was this all real?

"So, what is your answer?" she asked.

My mother and father whispered to each other. They looked towards me. I was so excited. Being accepted into a special school for kids just like me! Maybe I'll be able to find really nice friends there. No one at my school wanted to be my friend, because of how much freaky stuff would happen. Plus, they thought I read too much. How can you read too much? This seemed to be an amazing opportunity!

I nodded, and they turned to Professor McGonagall, smiles on their faces.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter one!**

**Hope you all liked it! Does anyone know Hermione's actual address? I just made it up. Sorry if any characters were OOC.**

**Please leave me reviews telling me what you think! If you have any suggestions for what I should do, tell me! I would love to hear what you all have to say!**

**Next up: _Ronald Weasley and That Bit of Dirt on His Nose that Won't Go Away_**

**See you all next time!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**A/N: Hello, my friends! I am back with chapter two!**

**Basically, what I think Ron's POV on their first meeting would be like. I tried not to include too much from the actual books. But, the quotes that are actually from the book are underlined.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please!" Fred and George yelled at the top of their lungs.

"BOYS, ENOUGH!" mum finally screamed back. Instantly, the twin terrors shut up. Merlin, they are annoying. So, aside from the growing pit of nerves that seemed to nestle itself in my stomach, nothing was any different this year from the last ones.

It was my first year at Hogwarts, and i wasn't sure what to feel. Excited? After all, I'd finally get to go to the place my parents and brothers have been ranting on about for years. But, I was also nervous. What if I didn't do good enough? I'm not like my other siblings, and not really in a good way.

Bill's the oldest, and he's wicked cool. He's really kind to all of us, and really smart too. Being older than the other 6 of us, he's also super overprotective. Once, a bunch of kids from the town were teasing me about my freckles (It's not my fault I have so many), and he stood up for me and got them to run away. Bill was a Gryffindor, of course, and Head Boy too! He got really good grades, but never had a big head about it. Bill's a curse breaker now, for Gringotts bank. Mum and Dad are really proud of him.

Charlie's next, and while he certainly not Head Boy material, he's Quidditch Captain material. He was a seeker, one of the best for years. Without him, Gryffindor hasn't won the Quidditch Cup in a long time. Everyone was always saying he could've gone professional. But, he followed his obsession with magical creatures and went to Romania to work with dragons. Charlie was never very good with emotions, but he always know how to make me laugh. He is so upbeat and good at reining all of us in.

Percy is third oldest. He's really uptight and rude sometimes. I swear, he likes his books more than he likes us. Percy always seems to have this need to follow the rules, and it's so bad that he rats us out all the time! We could just snag an extra cookie when Percy sees us and runs to Mum. But, of course, he's a prefect, so Mum and Dad adore him and always side with him. Honestly, if he wasn't such a snob and a prat, I'd probably get along with him better.

Fred and George, the twin terrors. They didn't get really good grades, and they were always in trouble, but that's exactly why everyone loves them. They're really popular at Hogwarts, and are huge pranksters. They know how to make everyone laugh. Ever since I was little, Fred and George have seemed to always pick me or Percy as targets for their jokes. When I was three, they turned my teddy bear into a giant tarantula. It's because of them I have a huge fear of spiders!

Then, there's me. Ron Weasley. I'm not exactly anything special. I'm not kind like Bill, and I'm not daring like Charlie. I'm not smart like Percy, and Fred and George are ten times funnier than I could ever be. I'm just the one everyone skips over, the one everyone forgets. Everyone even likes my little sister, Ginny, better.

That's why I'm hoping to prove myself this year. All of my brothers were in Gryffindor, so that's where I'd hope to be. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, I guess, but Hufflepuff would be a nightmare! Fred and George would never stop teasing me!

As we get out of the Undetectably Extended car, my nerves just keep growing. Before I know it, we are approaching barrier 9. Mum groaned as she almost slammed into a Muggle man who wasn't watching where he was going.

"Same as always, I see. It's packed with Muggles, of course. People should really watch where they're going, someone could get hurt!" She ranted. She then turned to us. "Now, what's the platform number?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course. I don't know why she always needs to do that. She likes to quiz us before we go, make sure we know where the platform is. As if! We go here every year! We remember it well enough.

Ginny chirped in, "Nine and three-quarters! Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Mum said back. I watched as Percy went through the barrier. "Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred. Their classic joke. "Honestly woman, you call yourself out mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." And with that, he and George went through the barrier, the latter calling him to hurry him.

"Excuse me," I heard a soft voice say behind me. I turned to see a young boy.

He had jet black hair. It lay all over his head, in an untidy mess. His bangs fell over his forehead. His eyes were a bright emerald green, and they were covered by round glasses that were held to gather in the middle by what looked like tape. His shirt seemed several sizes too big, and his pants, being the same, were held up by a belt. He seemed far too scrawny and short. He too had a trunk, but instead, he had a snowy white owl in a cage. My mother responded to him.

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too," she gestured to me.

As my mom explained how to get onto the platform, I looked around nervously. I found a clock, and my heart skipped a beat. So close to getting to Hogwarts. My nervousness was at tenfold, and I only zoned back into the conversation when I heard my name.

"—Ron," my mum was saying. The boy nodded and responded quite nervously.

"Er—okay," he said, and despite being pushed around a bit on his way, he made it through the platform barrier just fine.

"Come on, Ron," My mum called back to me. She grabbed hold of my cart with me and wheeled us towards the barrier.

As we stepped out onto Platform 9 3/4, I realized that the black haired boy was nowhere to be found. My parents guided me and Ginny towards the Hogwarts Express. The hustle and bustle was familiar and cheerful, but it did not help to calm me down one bit. I looked over.

There was the black haired boy again. The twins were helping him load his stuff on. They stopped and stared in awe at him, before Mum called them back. The news they came back with was incredible. By that, I don't mean amazing, brilliant, or excellent. I literally mean I didn't believe them at all.

* * *

Harry Potter. So, according to the twins, he was Harry Potter. The boy who lived! The one who defeated You-Know-Who! As if. Probably just Fred and George pulling my tail again. I wouldn't put it past them.

I thought about this as I walked through the narrow hallways by the compartments. Glancing in each one, I looked for somewhere to sit.

Finally, I found one, but the black haired boy was in it. Well, guess I'd find out eventually who he really was. Better it be sooner than later. I opened the door and he looked up.

"Anyone sitting there?" I pointed at the seat opposite him. "Everywhere else is full."

He shook his head. As I sat down, I glanced up at him. To my horror, he noticed, so I quickly looked back out the window. Of course, that's when the twins came in.

"Hey Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there," Fred said.

"Right," I said quietly.

George continued on, introducing himself to the boy. Well, the boy answered to the name Harry, so I guess there was some chance it really was Harry Potter. After they left, I couldn't help myself. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

When he nodded, I gaped. This was him? The boy I'd heard my family (*cough* Ginny *cough*) ramble on about for years? The one they always compared us to? He didn't seem like they said he would be like. I thought he'd be brave, and laugh a lot and being really loud and obnoxious. Like the twins. But, instead, he was quiet and shy. Didn't see that coming.

We chatted on about houses, my insecurities, and our families. I even got to see his scar, which was wicked cool! I really liked him. I hoped we'd become friends. I began to like him even more when he bought out nearly the entire trolley of sweets! Yes, I like food, arrest me.

The rest of the journey was filled with annoying brunette know it alls, a roadless boy, a Malfoy who's butt got kicked by Scabbers, and us just eating the candy and talking. Not so bad, in my mind. But the real fun was in the boats.

Hogwarts was unlike anything I had ever seen. The castle seemed to be built of magic itself. It stood heavenly on the hilltop, gleaming in the moonlight. My brothers had told me all about it, but it was still amazing! I felt the nerves return to my stomach as we clambered up the stone steps to the castle. How did we get sorted? Fred said it was a troll, but I doubt it. Probably some sort of task. Whatever it was, I was going to fail. I know it.

The inside of the castle was just as magnificent. I looked around as Professor McGonagall gave us a speech and the ghosts welcomed us. By this time, I knew the moment was coming.

Every step I took as I walked into the Great Hall seemed to weigh me down. I looked at the Sorting Hat. Patched and worn, it hardly looked like something to be afraid of. When Professor McGonagall explained the process, and the Hat sang the song, some of my nerves decreased. Some, I said, not all.

I watched as that bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, I think, was her name, was put in Gryffindor. I groaned. Figures! Now, if I do get Gryffindor, I'll have to deal with her.

As Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, I cheered.

Finally, the moment arrived. Walking up on shaky legs, I sat and the Hat was placed on my head, covering my eyes. A voice sounded in my ears.

_Ahh, Ron Weasley I see. Another one,_ it said.

_Please, not Slytherin, not Hufflepuff either!_ I thought back.

_Relax, boy. I can see you aren't Slytherin material._ I relaxed a bit at that. _Quite loyal, too. But, I can see you are not a Hufflepuff. You do have intelligence, but no overwhelming drive to learn._

I perked up. The other three were down! That means…

_Yes, I can see you have great potential for it._ Merlin, the hat was reading my mind, wasn't it? _Yes, I am reading your mind. I can see, you have a future. You are very braver, braver than you know. Lots of nerve, I can see, and much more… so that'll be… GRYFFINDOR!_

As the Hat shouted those last words, and I took it off to walk towards the Gryffindor table, I saw my brothers and Harry cheering ecstatically with everyone else, excitement in their eyes. With this, I realized that school might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**So there you go! Thanks for reading, review, and see you next time!  
**

**-Hogwarts914**


	3. Of Redheaded Bullies

**A/N: I decided to get this chapter out there, so here you go! Collect!**

**This one is Hermione's POV of the Halloween fiasco.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Anything you recognize, I do not have the money for.**

* * *

That Ronald Weasley! Honestly, he infuriates me! I was only trying to help him. If he had kept saying the spell wrong, someone could have gotten hurt.

But he doesn't care, does he? He is so selfish! Just because I hurt his precious ego by telling him he was doing something wrong, he suddenly has to feel he need to hurt me!

I have been trying so hard to fit in! I never had any friends at my old schools, and I thought this one would be different! Obviously, I was…wrong.

I still can't believe he said that to me…

~~ Flashback ~~

_The bell sounded across the castle, signaling the end of class. I packed up my books into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, exiting the Charms classroom. _

_The corridor was over crowded with older students, with the occasional first year stumbling along. I squeezed through the mob as best I could, looking up at who was in front of me._

_Great, just my luck that Ronald was there. He was a few feet ahead of me, talking to Harry Potter. Honestly, those two are attached at the hip. I could just barely pick up the words they were saying. "It's no wonder no one can stand her."_

_My heart stung at those words. I knew they were talking about me. Against my will, tears pricked the corners of my eyes. They didn't even notice my presence as they continued their mostly one-sided conversation. "She's a nightmare, honestly."_

_Nightmare. That was almost as bad as freak. I didn't even try to stop the flood of tears that streamed down my face. I pushed past them, not even bothering to apologize to Harry as I knocked into him._

_"I think she heard you," The boy who lived voice said from behind me._

_"So?" Ron said back. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

_If anything, that just made me and my tears run faster._

~~ End Flashback ~~

So, here I am now, sitting on a toilet in the girls' lavatory, bawling my eyes out. A couple of people, namely Lavender and Parvati, came in to check up on me, but I shoved them away. Speaking of which…

"Hermione?" I heard a voice. Parma, Parvati's twin Ravenclaw sister. "Are you okay?"

"I told you guys," I choked out. "Just leave me alone."

"But-"

"Please," I brokenly whispered. I heard a sigh, and the door closed.

The tears came again, dripping onto my lap. I have no idea how long I was in there, probably until the night. I know I should care that I missed all my classes, but I can't bring myself to. I was this close to writing to my parents, telling them what happened.

The sound of chatter and footsteps sounded from a corridor near me. So, either the feast is over, or only beginning. My stomach growled at the thought of the feast. Maybe I can see if Parvati or Lavender got me some food.

I heard the sound of the door opening and slamming closed, followed by a short click. Instantly, a horrid stench filled the air. It smelled like the boys' laundry on a bad day. I wiped my face and opened the stall door to see what was there. What I saw standing before me made my heart nearly stop.

It had to be at least ten feet tall, with gray, rough skin. Lumps and bumps covered it's body, and a small head was set upon its shoulders. It's short legs contrasted with the great arms dragging a wooden club. A troll.

Icy terror gripped my body, and a scream left my lips. All my hunger and sadness gone, I flattened myself against the wall. I was light-headed as the troll advanced on me.

Another click sounded, and two pairs of footsteps accompanied it. I stared in horror as a tap hit the wall, causing the troll to turn from me.

I looked at my saviors. It was… Harry and Ron? Ok, Harry I can get as being one to do this, but Ron? He hates me!

Hates you, A voice reasoned, Doesn't mean he wants you dead.

My eyes widened. The troll was going for Harry, raising it's club.

"Oy, pea-brain!" I heard Ron shout, and a pipe hit the troll's shoulder, hardly even fazing it. Harry ran around it.

"Come on, run run!" He yelled at me, grabbing me and pulling me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. It was like I was petrified **(Oh, wow)**.

I stared as the troll advanced on Ron, and Harry jumped onto it's back. I watched in slight admiration, sinking to the floor, as Ron cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ and the troll's club flew out of its hand, slamming onto its head and knocking it out. I broke the silence.

"Is it — dead?"

* * *

The teachers came, and I took the blame. **(Hey, that rhymes!)** We headed back to the common room, muttering "Thanks" as we went to get food.

The next morning, I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I saw Harry and Ron there, and they watched me as I sat down away from them

"Hermione!" I heard Ron say, I turned to see Harry with his hand on an empty seat beside him.

"Aren't you going to sit with us?" Harry continued.

"Yeah! We've been saving this seat for _hours_!" Ron exaggerated.

As I sat down by the two boys, I couldn't help but thank that troll. Yes, it nearly killed me, but I got two best friends out of it.

* * *

**A/N Yeah! Done!**

**Next time will be: Our Dear Neville in The Forbidden Forest  
**

**So, stay tuned!**

**-Hogwarts914**


	4. Of Arrogant Ferrets and Red Sparks

**A/N: Ok, and now we have a chapter I was looking forward to! Neville Longbottom and our favorite Slytherin ferret!**

**I know this chapter is pathetically short, but I have to leave to go to a play soon, and so I didn't have much time to finish this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No matter how much I want to.**

* * *

_Crack…_

Neville flinched as his foot splintered a twig in half. He looked around nervously into the dark forest, checking for any signs of movement.

"Quit making so much noise, Longbottom!" Malfoy hissed. "You're going to lure a werewolf right to our area!"

"Sorry…" Neville whimpered back.

The two walked in silence, leaves crunching under their feet. The occasional rustle of a bush would startle them every now and then, but nothing too big happened.

"You know, it's your own fault that you're out here, Longbottom," Malfoy sneered. Long bottom blinked. That was… kind of random.

"W-what?" he stuttered. Malfoy just scoffed.

"Well, you just had to go find Potter and Granger to warn them. I can feel you glaring at me like this is somehow my fault. Don't blame me, Longbottom, for your own idiocy."

Neville remembered what Ron had told him. Stand up to others. Don't let them walk all over you.

Drawing himself up to his full height (which wasn't very much), Neville shot back, "I did what a Gryffindor would do, Malfoy!"

Malfoy just laughed. "A Gryffindor? Longbottom, who are you to say what a Gryffindor would do? You couldn't even act like one if you tried."

"But the Sorting Hat-"

"Probably made a mistake. You are no Gryffindor. You are hardly more than a spineless wimp."

"I was Gryffindor enough to get out of bed to warn them!" Neville managed to summon a bit more resolve, but, once again, Malfoy killed that too.

"Stupid enough, more like it. Just face it, Longbottom. All you'll be in life is a cowardly, moronic wimp. Not much has to change, though."

Despite knowing that Malfoy was just trying to put him down, Neville couldn't help but feel horrible. He had thought the same things to himself so many times. Why was he a Gryffindor? He wasn't brave like Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. Dean and Seamus had so many more stories to tell than him. Fred and George were way more laid-back and popular than him. How did he, a nervous mess, end up with such people? He stared down the path, keeping up his pace. Neville could hear Fang's paws patting against the forest floor at an even rate.

He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't even notice that Malfoy had disappeared. When he finally did notice, an icy terror gripped his heart.

_Oh, Merlin!_ he thought, panicked. _Where did Malfoy go? Did he get eaten by a giant? Or kidnapped by acromantulas? Or what if he was bitten by a werewolf!_

At that moment, a bony hand landed on Neville's shoulder. Screaming in shock, he panicked and shouted to the sky.

"_PERICULUM!_" A stream of red sparks trailed from his wand and shot up into the air. Suddenly, he heard snickering behind him.

Neville whirled around to find Malfoy with a hand over his mouth, stifling laughs. That didn't last long, though, for as soon as Malfoy caught sight of Neville's pale and terror-stricken face, he immediately keeled over in a fit of mirth.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! Hahaha! Merlin, how much of a scardy-cat are you?" he managed between laughs.

Neville felt his white face slowly turn red. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Why couldn't Malfoy just leave him alone?

Rough and heavy footsteps sounded at an alarmingly quick rate behind them. Malfoy paused in his laughter, looking up at the figure who just arrived. Hagrid.

The half-giant took one look between the scared Gryffindor and the sniggering Slytherin and sighed.

"I can't trust ye at all, can I?" 

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Not as good as I'd hoped.**

**But, anyway. Please review (but no flames!)**

**I'm way too tired to even try to say much here, so I'm just gonna go...**

**\- Hogwarts914**


	5. Of Owls and Bumblebees

**A/N: Hello you all! I am back with another chapter for your eyes!**

**This one will be Hermione and getting the letter back to Dumbledore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to.**

**Underlined words are from the book.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I took a large gulp of the potion, shivering as my insides seemed to freeze. Harry must have noticed, because he quickly responded,

"It's not poison?"

"No-" I soothed. "But it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off," he told me.

"Good luck - Take care -" I attempted. He just yelled "GO!"

Not looking back, I turned away from my best friend, my brother, and walked through the purple fire. It didn't hurt, surprisingly. It just seemed to move around my body, not burning anything. I held my breath so as not to breathe in the horrible stench of the troll, and quickly hurried back into the chess room.

Ron had not moved. He still lay prone on the ground, unconscious. I rushed over.

"Ron," I whispered. "Ron. _Ron. _RON!"

Still no movement. I didn't give up. I kept trying to wake him, hoping that he's just pop up and be alright, maybe make fun of my hair or something. Anything besides this. I only knew he was alive from the quiet sound of his breathing.

I have no idea how long I was there, trying to stir him from slumber. After what seemed to me like hours, he finally, blearily opened his eyes.

"Wazzgoinon?" He mumbled. I shushed him and slowly helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and blinked.

"Yeah, just a little... disoriented."

"Can you stand by yourself?" I gently took his hands and slowly pulled him up to a standing position. Just like I thought he would, he stumbled with dizziness. I caught him as he fell back towards the ground, but he just shook my hands away and shakily began to walk.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. It's passed, so I can walk," He bit out. Same old Ronald, needs to be so defensive and strong, not admitting when things hurt him. It can be both noble and annoying. Just my luck that my two best friends both do that on a daily basis. Well, Harry more than Ron, but still. Wait a minute, Harry!

"Ron!" I yelled. Said redhead jumped at least ten feet.

"What?"

"Harry!" I tried.

"Yeah, I noticed he's not here. Where is he?" Ron actually looked a little concerned. Well, he and Harry are best friends, too.

"He went after Snape, alone!" I yelled.

"What?" He screeched. He tried to shoulder past me to get to the door to the troll room, but I grabbed his arm. "Let me go! We need to go and help him! He can't win alone!"

"Ron!" I pulled him back to face me. "We can help him, by getting Professor Dumbledore. Harry told me to go and send an owl to Professor Dumbledore once I've revived you. He can help Harry and stop Snape, so let's go!"

I pulled him along, and pretty soon I no longer had to. His feet moved at a matching pace to mine as we ran into the flying key room and grabbed two brooms, mounting them.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded, and we lifted off the ground and flew through the devil's snare room and the trapdoor.

Fluffy was still awake, barking at the top of his lungs. I was never the best flyer, but I did my best, swerving around his jaws and claws. Somehow, Ron and I managed to get through the door, but I crashed to the ground, skinning my elbow.

Hissing, I held my injured arm to my chest. Ron just pulled me to a standing position and we ran through the halls, making our way to the Owlery.

"We're almost there!" Ron yelled.

"Wait, who's that there?" I shouted, watching a figure in the distance. White beard, flowing robes, tall hat...

"Dumbledore!" Ron shrieked with joy. We quickened our pace, running right up to him, but he didn't even need to ask why we were there.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" He simply said. When we nodded, he sprinted in the direction we came from.

"So... no Owlery then?" Ron said. I just gave him the 'look'.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I don't really like this chapter, but I wrote in really quickly, so I guess I have somewhat of an excuse.**

**Done with book one as well! Next chapter will be on Chamber of Secrets, so stay tuned for that!**

**¡Adios mis amigos!**

**-Hogwarts914**


End file.
